Time to reborn
by Ldluk
Summary: Bella got into a car accident, she is on the brink of death. Will anyone save her? Read and find out!


**_This is my first attempt to write a "Twilight" FanFiction. I hope you'll enjoy as much the story as I enjoyed to write it. Please let me know your opinions, and if the story deserve to be continued. My first language isn't English, so be gentle. _**

I sink in the water! I slowly lose my breath, I see less, I feel less. I stretch out my hand to move the water away, but it's still here. I am captivated in my car, in the middle of the water. I don't panic, I simply close my eyes and feel the relief, then I feel nothing.

The water is caressing my cold and breathless body. I have never thought of death, I have never had in my mind the thought that today the water will consume my last breath, leaving me unmoving in my car in the middle of a lake.

Suddenly my inner silence and peace is destroyed, I feel something catches my body with force, this time it's not water pressure, it's a pair of hands, that are getting me out of my car. In some seconds I am on the shore, but I still feel the water that is filling my lungs, my whole body.

"Bella" I hear a male voice that sounds as velvet in my ears. A very melodic, and masculine voice, that voice I heard once...but where?

Some cold hands are shaking slightly my shoulders, repeating my name " Bella"

I want to open my eyes, to see whose is this beautiful voice, I gather all my force and try to open my eyes, but I can't.

His hands are on my neck, and his fingers are touching my central neck vein, maybe he's checking if I am alive. This time he says terrified my name " Bella"

I want to move my body, to show him that I am alright, but I can't do anything. I can't move, I can't speak. Am I dead?

His touch on my skin become very dour, it's sharper, and it doesn't feel anymore as it is his fingers... What's that? What I feel?

_Wake up, Bella!_

Once I no longer feel the sharp touch on my skin, I pass out, I completely disappear into oblivion.

* * *

Suddenly I feel every cell in my consistency as it stops to live, just is numbing inside my tissues, I can feel my heart doesn't pump blood anymore, it simply gave up. I am dead, but why am I still feeling this? Is it how it feels to be dead?

"Edward, why did you do that?" I hear a raspy voice

Edward? How many Edwards I know? Just one, but it can't be him here, he never speaks to anyone, he would never touch me, especially when I am dead.

"Dad, she was dying" I hear the same melodic voice that was calling my name some time ago.

"Edward, people die! You can't transform them, you know how dangerous it is! Why did you do that?" as I assume that said his dad.

Dangerous? Where am I? What is going on? I have to open my damned eyes, I have to see where I am.

"She has something about her, I couldn't let her die" the voice is low and is filled with guilt.

There is a second of quiet, then his father dumbfounded replies " What are you talking about?"

" I can't read her thoughts"

"What! And after that you transformed her? You know she'll be a newborn, she'll be very powerful, and we don't know how she'll react! If people find out who we are, you know what would happen with all of us!" The voice almost screams

Newborn? Transformed? What are these two talking about?!

My body clenches, a tingle is traveling all my flesh, settling down in my belly and in one certain moment I open predatorily my eyes. I see everything differently, is like my vision become better. I find myself lying on a bed, the surroundings are unknown for me, I have never been here. I am in a modern style bedroom, with white walls. I can't help but notice the big windows and the view of the woods. It's absolutely beautiful here.

I raise myself in a sitting position, and I see Edward Cullen is next to me together with his father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I glance scared from one to another.

" Why am I not breathing?" I scream out of fear.

"Bella.." Edward says and gets closer to the bed.

I frown my face and hiss through my teeth " What have you done to me?"

Edward tries to touch my hand, but he fails because I extend my hand in the air and accidentally hit him. In the same second I turn my face to the left and see how Edward is thrown with an indescribable force in the air, and lands on a wall. I look at the wall and see a little crack, then look at my hand.

I widen my eyes " How have I done that?" I ask, and the pressure of the words scratch my throat.

Edward stands up, straightening his back to emphasize his height. He is tall and slightly muscled. I can't believe I just hit him, I have never been a strong person. I note that he is glancing in my eyes, he has never done this before. His eyes are a honey gold. This eyes mesmerize every girl from school, even me, but I have never had the guts to speak to him, and he speaks to anyone but his family, I guess he is too much loving himself and too selfish to share a word with someone.

When he slowly tries to get closer to me, his father turns to him and signals with his hand to stop walking. He stops, staying in the same place near the cracked wall.

For some reasons, his presence isn't rending the same authoritative and self-loving guy, now he seems to feel guilt and sadness. Why? What's changed in him?

Dr. Cullen, turns his face back to me, and his warm eyes are trying to calm me down.

" Bella, I am a doctor! You are alright" he says, but I am not alright, I don't breathe, I am cold and I feel some kind of urge, that I can't understand it yet.

"Don't worry" he stats calmly

"What happened to me?" I ask in a low voice, looking at my hands.

" You have been in a car accident, but now you are alright" he explains

I remember riding my car on a bridge, and then I found myself sinking in the water. Then I simply died in peace, I think. Or perhaps I didn't die, because now I am here, I couldn't die. How did I get here?

"What happened to me?!" I ask once again, this time I ask with a scream. I am bewildered, and my subconscious tells me that something odd, something unearthly happened.

"Bella, you become a vampire" Edward says, and locks his eyes with me.

**_Thank you so much for reading, please leave a review ;) _**


End file.
